


【锤基】二王子是如何被大王子买了还美滋滋数钱的

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 有部分借用及改造漫画有提及虐待私设如山海，山海圆不回来





	1. Chapter 1

洛基掉下彩虹桥后，阿斯加德的人们一度以为他已经死了。

但芙丽嘉真心不那么想，她坚持她的小儿子还活着，这是她也还能活下去的支柱之一，纵是索尔并不相信，也不忍心打破母亲的想法。久而久之，雷霆之神也有了一丝动摇，如果他的兄弟真的还活着呢？

“海姆达尔，如果你见到了洛基，无论他是生是……死，请第一时间告诉我。”

“我看不到他的踪迹，无论是活人还是尸体。”

“等你看到的时候，”金发的神明强调，“就告诉我。”

*  
在几年后，愚蠢的地球人们开始试图从宇宙魔方之中攫取能量时，邪神赫然出现。他不再是那个略显稚嫩的阿斯加德小王子了，他经历了太多，见到了太多，过去的一切愚蠢被这绿眼睛的法师抛在脑后，洛基自认不再属于阿斯加德，他要成为中庭的君主，开拓他自己的领地。

就在他挥起法杖，要按计划杀戮（按计划还是泄愤，又或者是别的情绪，谁知道呢？）的时候，忽然间雷鸣阵阵，洛基微微一僵，面前一袭红袍穿透屋顶从天而降，砰得一声，闪电与心灵权杖的法术撞在一起，索尔抬起头来：“洛基。”

诡计之神退了半步，接着咧开嘴笑了：“哦，索尔，奥丁那个家伙用了多少暗能量将你送到这里？海姆达尔在看见我的第一眼就通知你了？”该死的，计划有误，他想过会惊动自己多管闲事且优柔寡断的兄长，但万万没想到他会来得这么快。

索尔摇了摇头，走上前来，颤抖着伸手，却毫不迟疑地按在弟弟的肩膀上，眼睛闪烁着微光：“你……我看见你死了。”

“你为我哀悼了吗？”

他的目光搜寻着哥哥的面庞，似乎邪神真的想知道雷神是否在意自己，但别开玩笑了，他们不是兄弟，从来都不是。

捏着他肩膀的大手有一瞬间的加力，简直要捏碎他的肩骨，洛基皱了皱眉，这算不上什么，他落到那个死亡的追求者手中时，受过更糟糕的刑法，灭霸确实有资格放言，如果约顿海姆的王子令他失望，就会在他手中哀求痛苦，因为痛苦比起泰坦之子的刑法算得上解脱。

但索尔随即放松了手掌，改成搂住他的肩膀，将他往旁边一带，他们躲过了来自鹰眼的一箭，随即从雷神撞破的天花板中飞了出去。

妙尔尼尔把他们带到了一处荒郊野岭。

“带我来这里做什么？”洛基有些莫名，“我要做什么都与你无关，你管不着。”

“洛基！”雷神抚着他的后颈，将他们的距离挨得很近，“跟我回家。”

“那不是我的家！”

“不，阿斯加德是你的家。”索尔奇怪地坚持着，“我是你的哥哥，洛基，不要否认。”

“你什么时候和我有血缘关系了？”邪神讽刺地笑道。

“那你想做什么？”与他没有血缘的哥哥问道，“统治地球？洛基，父亲……好吧，奥丁曾经说过，你和我一样，有权登上王座，但那是阿斯加德的王位，我们谁都没有权利统治这里，地球不会臣服的。”

“我见过你没见过的力量！”诡计之神的情绪突然高亢起来，“那会带给我王冠的！奥丁欺骗了我，他从头到尾都不过是在利用我，我做得再好，他也不可能将王位许给我，就算你再愚蠢，索尔，也改变不了你是他的继承人，哪怕我比你更适合那里！”

按照过去的习惯，索尔会立刻被激怒，然后逼问他那股幕后力量来自何方，洛基等着他的怒火。但出人意料的是，雷神并没有吼回来，相反，这个大块头沉静下来，张口：“所以，这就是你的要的，一顶王冠？”

“对。”他回答的咬牙切齿，“我会自己拿到的。”

妙尔尼尔的主人又沉默了片刻：“我记得你说过，你从来不想要王位，你只是想和我平起平坐。”

“哈。”诡计之神笑了，是那种险恶的笑容，让人一看就知道绝不应该再听银舌头蛊惑下去的笑，“那是我过去的幼稚，我见过你从未见过的景象以后知道了我生命的意义，索尔，我不要和你平起平坐了，我只要王位。”

“不……”索尔喃喃道，“不是这样。”

“不是什么样？”洛基挑衅他，“你觉得我会乖乖成为你的陪衬？”

“我没那么想。”阿斯加德的大王子看着他，“洛基，放弃吧，中庭不会屈服于你的统治，不管是你还是你背后的那……那什么，但是你可以回家，你应该获得继承权，你可以成为国王。”

在听清兄长的话后，银舌头突然打结了：“你、你说什么？”

“洛基，只要你住手。”索尔极其恳切，“只要你不再对无辜的人痛下杀手，我会向父亲说明的，你说的对，阿斯加德的王位应该有你的位置。”

这可不是自己熟悉的哥哥，那个一味蛮干的大块头，洛基简直要怀疑斯克鲁人什么时候假冒了他。邪神仔细端详了一会儿雷神，突然笑出了声：“这就是你的如意算盘？用低劣的谎话哄骗我回去，然后把我妄图阿斯加德王位的行为公诸于世，到时候奥丁就更有理由向大家展示，一个冰霜巨人是怎么生出令你们厌恶的野心的，而奥丁之子，你，又是怎么阻止了我立下奇功？不，不，索尔，那没门！”

“我没有说谎！”金发神明低吼道，看上去终于动了火气，“我的每一句话都可以指着父亲的名字起誓，洛基！”

诡计之神不会相信他的哥哥，他只是冷笑着，并不再开口。无论索尔是不是突然摔坏了脑壳要将王位拱手相让，洛基都已经没有退路了，自从他选择放手摔下彩虹桥，他就已经没有退路了。

就在兄弟俩陷入僵持的时候，钢铁侠赶到了，他要求雷神放下锤子。

索尔回头：“斯塔克，我现在没功夫和你——”

轰！

掌心炮和雷电对轰了一次，托尼被击退两步，目瞪口呆。他迅速调整装甲，举起双手的掌心炮，并翻出肩头的两匣子小导弹：“给你们两个选择，惊爆点和小鹿斑比，要么放弃抵抗和我去神盾局走一趟，要么你们就准备接受洗礼吧。”

嘶，这可真是太顺利了。

诡计之神想着，他本打算杀几个人，再将自己闹进中庭的牢房去的，看来可能是大块头天降砸穿屋顶的举动惊动了这些人，虽说他还没来得及用权杖控制一个人在外头行动，但机会总是会有的，比如——

洛基迟疑地看了一眼索尔，这个家伙现在毫无防备地背对着自己，和钢铁侠对峙着，不，他的犹豫当然不是顾惜什么手足之情，但谁能确保心灵权杖一定能控制一个阿斯加德的神明呢？如果失手，他的计划就有被看穿的风险，也许那个浑身装甲的家伙会是更好的选择。

雷神哼了一声，握住锤子，僵持了片刻以后，他并没有直接提起武器就砸上去，相反，索尔回头看了一眼他的弟弟：“洛基？”

这个家伙在打着什么主意，把自己送给那群中庭蝼蚁，好在他们中间树立雷神的光辉形象，还要假装善解人意的兄长，仿佛征求弟弟的意见后再要抱歉地说自己是出于无奈……洛基的眼角在片刻间涨红了，他挥起权杖，迅速在索尔的背心口点了一下。

“洛基！”索尔震惊地说道，身子摇晃了一下，接着就转过头去，狠狠举起锤子飞砸那个钢铁罐头。

斯塔克只来得及骂了一句，就被妙尔尼尔掀翻在地，强大的雷电把他的装甲迅速充了个电量过载，直到穿制服还在脑袋上顶一个大大字母的队长（说真的，他穿成这样怎么不去抢劫银行？这群自诩的超级英雄都有什么毛病？）赶到，才制止了这场闹剧。

或者更准确地说，是洛基暂时停止了心灵控制，那很好用，但不能一直用，他要暂时让索尔以为这控制已经被挣脱了。

雷神回身过来，抓住他的肩膀带他上了昆式战机，接着亲手把他丢进了那个神盾局航母的玻璃罩子。洛基砰得坐在地上，露出讽刺或是自嘲的一笑，索尔所说的果然都是谎言，那没有关系，他已经在两年的痛苦中忘记了过去，忘记了他们的手足之情，和曾经自己对这个大块头的愚蠢迷恋，他会走出去的，并且会戴上自己夺来的王冠。

隔着玻璃罩，索尔盯着他，欲言又止。洛基直视着兄长，继续挂着笑容满面。兄弟俩的诡异对视进行了一会儿，雷神终于还是什么都没说，就离开了。

一切如诡计之神所想，娜塔莎自以为看穿了他的计划，却被他利用，索尔砸起航母来也许比克林特和浩克加起来还顺手也说不定，这个大块头在心灵权杖的控制下打开了他的临时牢房，然后自愿走进去，随着玻璃罩子下落。

哦，奥丁之子当然会没事的，这点高度死不了神。

*  
尽管波折不断，但洛基还是在纽约上空开始打开空间隧道。

“洛基！”红袍舞动，他的蠢兄长飞锤而至，落到他面前，看来心灵控制已经被摔没了。邪神抬手就是一杖，却被金发神明一手接住，“现在住手还来得及！”

“哦，是吗？”

“你真想看见你的同盟军进来吗？他们只会在这里破坏和杀戮，他们会听你的吗，这就是你想要的统治？”

也许他说的有道理，但现在已经晚了！

邪神露出迟疑的神色，一边偷偷摸出菱刺指环：“隧道已经打开了，来不及了……”

“会来得及的！”雷神握住他的肩膀，恳切道，“你知道怎么关上那个！只要你同意关上，我的提议还在，洛基，我会向父亲说明，我放弃了继承权，你是阿斯加德的下任国王！”

感情用事！

但……洛基的戒指停在将刺未刺之间，他的哥哥上一次感情用事是什么时候？瞬间索尔的一切忍让都有了答案，对，这个大块头向来骄傲自大，向来目空一切，一直把毁灭约顿海姆的所有冰霜巨人挂在嘴上，对降临中庭当他的英雄神明沾沾自喜，只除了那次！

因为那个女人！

因为爱上了一个地球蝼蚁，昔日的神域军队统帅变得优柔寡断，不惜自毁阿斯加德的彩虹桥也要阻拦他毁灭约顿海姆！那现在呢，洛基疯狂地笑了起来，索尔突然之间什么都不要，连他一直期待的众神之王的宝座都能放弃，那答案也已经显而易见——他对地球有着如此异乎寻常的珍惜，只能是因为雷霆之神打算和地球上的家伙，那个简•福斯特去双宿双栖了！

他的哥哥并没有改变，一直都是这样，愚蠢、任性、我行我素。

嫉妒和恨意吞噬着洛基的心灵，突然之间，一个念头冒出他的脑海，他将菱刺收起，笑得真正不怀好意：“只要我放弃现在的一切，关上那个该死的门，你就答应我的一切条件？”

“对，只要你放弃杀死无辜的人。”索尔点了点头，急迫道。

是不要威胁你的简小姐吧！

“你想要王位，王位也确实应该有你的一份。”金发的神明还在认真地说着。

“不，我不要王位。”洛基笑了，“我要点别的什么，你能答应我么？”

“好，无论你要什么。”

奥丁应该教教他的亲儿子，在听完条件之前，不要立刻随口答应！

“我不要王位，你会是阿斯加德的国王，”银舌头说道，“但我要你。”

索尔震惊地看着他。

“别误会，我的意思是，你从此以后不属于任何人，只能属于我，无论是你的行动还是你的心。”洛基说道，“你是九界之王，但这九界之王将效忠于我，我不接受任何讨价还价。”

绿眼睛里闪烁着火焰，来啊，让我看看你的真实面目吧，索尔，你会暴怒地攻击我，还是继续戴着你的面具徒劳又伪善地劝说我？但我已经不再是你的弟弟了，承认吧，你不会放弃一切，你不可能答应我的条件，齐塔瑞人的军队注定会——

“我答应。”索尔沉声道。

“你……什么？！”洛基懵了。

“我答应你的条件。”雷霆之神说道，扬手召唤一道闪电，轰隆将刚刚从隧道探头的丑恶骨龙劈碎，在空中绽放出妖异的碎花，“我宣誓效忠于你，洛基，从身到心，再不会属于其他任何人。只要你告诉我关闭那个隧道的办法，并不再杀戮无辜——以众神之父的名义。”

邪神的青灰色眼睛里闪过一丝讽刺。

“还以母亲芙丽嘉之名，”捕捉到他情绪的索尔继续补充道，“并以我的神格和生命保证。”

轰隆隆！

那是九天霹雳的闪电，在空中交织成如同山岳的雷霆，可怕的巨大回响吞噬了周围的一切，见证着他的誓言，此时唯一还能听见的只有他的声音：

“吾为雷霆之神，奥丁之子，索尔，言为神谕，以血奉行。”

他……他居然真的敢答应，还敢发誓！

洛基气得浑身颤抖，但是索尔确实发誓了，这是神谕，就算奥丁也无力收回，诡计之神只觉得自己快要疯了，为了那个女人还是别的什么该死的玩意儿，他的哥哥什么条件都敢答应了？！

带着无比的恨意，洛基一刺刺进了雷神的腰，再恶狠狠地拔出了带血的菱环，嘴唇贴上索尔的耳朵：“心灵权杖！”

“好。”被捅的大块头露出一丝笑，转头按着他的耳机吼道，“斯塔克，队长，听见了吗，用洛基的权杖可以关闭那个隧道。”

“听见了，”简直可以听见托尼狂翻白眼的声音，“刚才的雷电快把我们全震聋了！”

“那就快点关上那个门！”史蒂夫说道。

“不，我们得彻底解决那些家伙。”雷神的蓝眼睛闪烁着光芒，“斯塔克，过来帮我一把。”

“你……”洛基被他的兄长弄得措手不及，但金红色的身影很快飞来，索尔搭着那个钢铁疙瘩就飞向天空，嗖得消失在了空间隧道的入口。

“索尔！”邪神怒吼道，他还没有命令，那个家伙怎么敢冲上去？！而且那一端是宇宙，他仗着阿斯加德人的体魄，连防护都没有就敢上去！

钢铁侠甚至都没跟着他，斯塔克很快飞了回来，队长命令关门的声音传来。

“对不起，小鹿斑比。”托尼举起手，一记掌心炮将邪神轰了个筋斗，一把夺过权杖往后掷出，“去关门吧！”

黑寡妇在隔壁楼顶接住权杖，转身就去关时空隧道。

“索尔还没回来！”诡计之神几乎声嘶力竭，他的眼睛彻底泛红了，那个大块头就根本没想过么，这些地球蝼蚁只想着保住地球，根本不在乎他在宇宙中怎么回来，会不会死在外面！

“嘘，小鹿斑比该睡觉了。”钢铁侠抬手给了洛基一记，然后又是一记，摇摇晃晃的邪神还支撑着不肯倒下，不，他不能倒下，索尔那个家伙，那个家伙……

“要不要叫浩克过来？”斯塔克举起手，迟疑了一下还是没打下去，“免得惊爆点回来发现他弟弟身上全是乌青会想要谋杀我——嘿，你会留下乌青吗？”

娜塔莎转身：“这个权杖还能怎么用？掀这个位置？”嗖得一声，权杖发出一道法光击中洛基，阿斯加德的小王子终于站不稳了，他倒了下去，合上眼睛前的最后一刻，绿眼睛绝望地看到了隧道的关闭。

索尔还没回来。


	2. Chapter 2

脑壳疼。

这是洛基醒来的第一感觉，然后他就发现自己躺在一间陌生的房间，似乎有什么毛茸茸的东西顶在自己的胳膊上，转头，看见熟悉的金毛脑袋。

索尔……

他轻微的动作立刻弄醒了趴在床边小憩的雷神，他的兄长两眼闪放快乐的光芒，抓住他的手：“洛基，你醒了？”

“嗯嗯。”他用鼻音哼哼，过了会儿才想起之前发生的事，邪神身体一僵，皱起眉毛，“你能从宇宙虚空中回来？哈，那肯定没错，众神之父一定关注着你的一举一动，在你犯蠢的第一时间就把你接回了阿斯加德，是吧？现在你要做什么，把我抓回去么？”

索尔温和地笑了：“我劈碎了齐塔瑞人的基地，包括他们的头目，洛基，你不用担心再有任何威胁了。”

不，齐塔瑞人只是灭霸的先锋，泰坦之子还有更多军队，他的力量胜过邪神的兄长，但索尔没必要知道那个，洛基的眼神暗了暗。

“我也确实面见了父亲，”金发的神明说道，“他已经知晓我的誓言，然后对我发了很大的火，幸好母亲也在，她真的很想你，洛基。”

诡计之神没有作声，他有再多的疑心也不会质疑芙丽嘉的爱，爱神永远对她抱养的小儿子如亲生子一般疼惜，手把手地教导他魔法的奥秘，持刀作战的本事（芙丽嘉当然会武术，只是不太常用），可是阿斯加德已经不再是他的故乡。

“然后我去见了简，”见弟弟没有反应，索尔继续说了下去，“我想我和她分手更好些，就把她给甩了。”

洛基的惊讶一闪而过，换上一副了然神色：“是她甩了你。”

“不不不，是我甩的她。”雷神有些得意，“你知道，奥丁之子从来不会被人分手的，充其量——好吧，算我们互相分手的。就算她没在相亲我也不想继续这段关系了，我已经对你发誓了，洛基。”

他最后的一句喊的柔和低沉，伸手抚住他弟弟的颈后，带着笑意看他，双眼湛蓝，如同阿斯加德的星海。

邪神的呼吸有一瞬急促，但他随即推开雷神，冷笑起来：“是，所以你现在打算做什么？把我拘禁在中庭蝼蚁的地方，等着宇宙魔方把我们送回阿斯加德？我知道你的誓言就算奥丁也不能破坏，那么最好的办法就是把妄图控制九界之王的人处死，那些言语自然会失效。”

“洛基……”他的哥哥呼唤他，语气无奈的好像诡计之神并没有差点砸了纽约杀了成百上千人，也没有要挟他立下严酷的誓约，只不过刚刚将他的美酒变成了两条小蛇，是无关紧要的恶作剧而已。索尔握着他的肩膀：“你没有造成任何后果，记得吗？你没有杀死无辜的人，你告诉了我关闭通道的办法，而那条齐塔瑞丑虫子刚一露面就被我炸碎了，什么事都没有，当然不会有人要把你关起来。”

对，索尔•奥丁森总是他喵的能干成他想干的，无论他有多蠢，幸运总在他那边，他的弟弟千方百计想要摧毁阿斯加德的宿敌冰霜巨人，却被他砸毁彩虹桥彻底破坏，而这一次更糟，邪神不但没能统治地球，连杀几个蝼蚁泄愤都被雷神拦住了，命运的偏心简直要令人发疯，有的人总是生来什么都有，金光闪闪，荣耀包围，而在他旁边的家伙就算被光芒照到，也不过是加重了自己身上的阴影，将他衬托得更加高大完美。

骤然之间，一股将他的兄长从高高在上的地方拉扯下来，彻底沉沦玷污的欲望从洛基的心头升起，他的绿眼睛里包含的恶意如同一条毒蛇，他将声音放得低沉：“我记得你向我发誓了，你将从属于我，将你的忠诚完全献给我，从身到心。”

索尔顿了顿，仿佛想看清他的兄弟在想些什么，但他最终还是点了点头：“是的，我属于你。”

洛基笑了：“啊，那很不错。”

*  
问：当你可以正大光明的奴役一只雷神，你又特别想糟蹋他的时候，你要做什么？

诡计之神从来不缺主意，但这一回就算他也难得有些发懵，那感觉就像一个孩子渴望了一个雷神玩具人偶很久很久，忽然有一天雷神本人亲自降临，手捧各种版本的雷神模型，然后告诉你包括他本人在内，这些全都是属于你的了。

一开始他想过折辱索尔，让雷霆之神，奥丁之子干一些奴隶的活，但实话说这有些危险，比如洛基设想过的某个场景：

“来，给我洗脚。”

“好。”

——您下单的十万伏特烧脚皮业务即将在三十秒后达到战场，迎接它们！

洛基很伤脑筋，而更伤脑筋的是托尼•斯塔克，这位花花公子兼亿万富翁确实见多识广，但这不代表着他能顺利接受一个邪神住进他的大厦，他吩咐贾维斯将所有设备都调到战时警备状态，因为雷神看上去半点都指望不了，他发誓时的声音所有复仇者都听得一清二楚。

“他弟弟可不是省油的灯，”斯塔克忍不住说道，“他确定那样发誓不会有事吗，就算隔天我在曼哈顿看见公开拍卖惊爆点都不会觉得奇怪的。”

“不会有事的。”班纳好脾气地笑笑，开解同伴。

“他舍不得卖。”黑寡妇端着酒杯路过。

复仇者们总体而言简直乐观到过分，哪怕洛基有时候抬手就留下一个不大不小的麻烦：钢铁侠的战甲漏电了，灭火器自动喷出火焰试图改善情况，隔天美国队长的盾牌出现在了公开拍卖场（当然，他们最后还是把盾牌拿回来了），伤脑筋的史蒂夫在训练中突然被沙袋撞了个跟斗，然后训练项目成了沙袋追击美国队长，以及天知道诡计之神怎么做到的，让克林特张弓搭箭后弓飞了出去，鹰眼愣愣看着手里留下的箭。

在进行了上述的各种有益身心健康的活动后，也可能是因为灭霸没有立刻降临让洛基生出了一丝侥幸的情绪，邪神看上去十分轻松加愉快，他让索尔帮他端茶倒水，捏肩捶腿，总之做一些王子们不会做的属于仆役的活计，顺便向他表示一旦雷神继位，阿斯加德会面对怎样的未来。

“你会流放我们的仙宫四勇士。”绿眼睛法师愉快地宣布道。

“不，我……”

“你会的，我会让你这么做的。”洛基点了点头，“就近流放到约顿海姆吧。”

索尔听着弟弟继续畅想未来：“没准等他们在那里成家立室，生几个阿斯加德和约顿海姆混血以后，我会同意让他们回来。”

过了几分钟，邪神又想出了新点子：“我要在阿斯加德推广我的戏剧，就叫《奥丁之子臣服于洛基》，你觉得怎么样？”

雷神僵硬片刻：“不怎么样。”

“可是我喜欢，”洛基的眼睛亮亮的，“我会亲自执笔写下剧本，尊崇三一律，那会是一幕完美的古典主义戏剧，还有培养一支和歌团，在边上和声赞美我。”

他的兄长只能无奈地笑笑：“别告诉我你还打算在剧院前面塑你的雕像。”

“哦，当然不会。”诡计之神看着哥哥放松，轻快地补上后面的话语，“我要塑两个雕像，内容是你如何向我宣誓效忠，那可是值得定格的，全剧的最高潮一幕。”

雷霆之神眯了眯眼睛，但他没有资格反对。

其他计划还包括让索尔白天理政，晚上睡在橱窗展示柜里；奥丁的长子会去尼达维请求矮人们打造一副锁奴隶的铁链，然后洛基要亲手把链子戴在雷神的头上；海姆达尔将立即失去他的工作，至于是去和冰霜巨人进行生命的大和谐还是和火焰巨人进行神族融合可以容后再议；以及就算他们交易的誓约条件包括不能伤害无辜，就算洛基认为奥丁并非无辜而索尔不同意，众神之父退休后也会被立即流放中庭，顶多给他塞进一家好点儿的养老院。

邪神没打算隔绝声音，于是听到了全部计划内容的贾维斯做了理智科学的分析，最后得出了一个非常显而易见的结论：

阿斯加德药丸。

*  
不过索尔暂时还没有登基，于是诸神黄昏还得等着。在观察了神兄弟的相处模式几天后，伟大的钢铁侠不禁开始质疑邪神是否真的名副其实：

“你看他们像是主仆在相处吗？”他说这话的时候，索尔正往给弟弟的披萨上撒乳酪。

“本来就不是。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

尽管洛基看上去是在享受主人的待遇，他坐在餐桌边一动不动，支使着雷神拿这个拿那个，但他们看上去就是和主仆完全不搭边，奥丁的长子笑容满面，乐于效劳，根本是长兄照顾一个任性幼弟的架势。

斯塔克明智地让贾维斯下降了戒备等级，他还得去琢磨洛基的那根心灵权杖，没功夫看两位神兄弟过家家。如此这般的过了一段时间后，洛基开始觉得腻味了，因为索尔怎么都不生气，确切地说是就算生气了也没冲着自己发火过，也没提过让自己回阿斯加德，老实说他现在有点——慌。

他熟悉的索尔•奥丁森从来没有那么好的耐心。

无论他怎么挑衅，无论他如何刻意激怒对方，他的哥哥就是异乎寻常的脾气温和，洛基想破了脑袋也想不明白雷神究竟在唱哪出。他试探了一次让索尔给他洗脚，结果并没有遭到电击，相反大块头二话不说就把他打横抱了起来走进浴室，诡计之神吓得用分身术急忙逃窜——谁能解释一下当时他兄长眼里的兴奋劲是几个意思？！这是洗脚还是打算把他从头到脚洗白白好下嘴？！

要不是他精通幻术，一定会怀疑雷神已经被人掉包，留在他面前的货色完全是个劣质仿造品。

就在绿眼睛法师已经开始琢磨怎样才能离开而不显得自己是落荒而逃的时候，索尔敲开了他的房门：“洛基，我们得走一趟。”

啊，这会是答案么，索尔一直以来忍受自己的原因？

“什么事？”

“玛勒基斯，我是说黑暗精灵，他们打算发掘以太粒子来将九界吞噬变成一片黑暗。”

洛基的青灰色眼睛闪动着光：“你是完全绝望了吗，竟然来找我？也对，你的中庭朋友们可以不顾你的死活就关上宇宙传输门。”

索尔摇了摇头：“斯塔克他们关门是我同意的，这次他们也会帮忙，但有你在更好。”

“你相信我不会背叛你？”

雷神的眼神里有刹那的温柔，他张开双臂：“你不会的，洛基，我已经属于你，你不会让自己的财产白白受了损失，我可是未来的众神之王，潜力无限。”

这可该死的是个好理由，邪神站了起来：“好吧，既然如此，我会盯着你不让黑暗精灵染指我的财产。”

索尔傻兮兮的脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容。

*  
黑暗精灵这次出门没看黄历。

洛基在他们面前，还有一众复仇者面前表演了“小刀肢解雷神索尔”的一出大戏，从他切断兄长的手腕开始，那群中庭超级英雄们就集体石化，连玛勒基斯都觉得这位投诚者未免太过血腥，但是之后这把小刀就用在了黑暗精灵们的身上，被幻术掩盖身形，连一根头发丝都没少的雷神随即就和黑暗战士打了起来。

砰！一记来自钢铁侠的掌心炮将洛基面前的黑暗精灵击飞了出去。

“嘿！”邪神对抢人头的斯塔克怒目而视。

“我说，”亿万富翁毫无悔改之意，并出言讽刺，“你哥哥说你是个一流魔法师，你们阿斯加德的魔法师就是这样？用小刀作战？那我一定是一个超一流的魔法师了。”

绿眼睛的法师怒气勃发，扬手召唤出一道绿光，轰在一只黑暗精灵的身上，接着那只黑暗精灵就发出惨叫，满地打滚。

复仇者们和洛基简直是在较劲，他们把黑暗精灵打得落花流水，玛勒基斯甚至连逃跑的时间都没有就被就地解决了。最后众人纷纷停手，开始转身围观雷霆之神和黑暗战士的搏击。

——搏击还在继续。

托尼打开面甲，环顾周围：“惊爆点打算打到什么时候？”

雷神锤被打飞了出去。

“不知道。”美国队长喘了喘，数了一下同伴们，一个没少，甚至还多了一个邪神，他放松地吁了一声长气。

索尔被黑暗战士打倒在地。

“要不我们回去吧，”娜塔莎建议道，“迟些时候九大星球错开，要回去就没那么方便了。”

奥丁之子遭到了暴风骤雨般的打击。

“我把以太收好了！”班纳高兴地说道，捧着装以太的透明容器。

“那我们可以收工了。”巴顿拉了拉弓弦，“幸好今天我没把弓射出去。”

“惊爆点，你弟弟打算来用小刀捅那个大块头了！”斯塔克突然叫道。

轰隆隆！

闪耀荒野的雷电全力击打在黑暗战士的身上，在一声闷长的吼叫中，庞然大物轰然倒下，洛基吃惊地看着索尔，他金光闪闪的哥哥一跃而起，双眼充溢闪电，浑身电流奔腾。

“哇哦，神力觉醒还真是够酷的。”托尼真是难得没有毒舌。

索尔扬手，雷神锤响应召唤飞回他的手中，闪电逐渐熄下，他抬起头来，露出一个灿烂笑容：“洛基，没事了！”

他的兄弟没有回答，洛基盯着他半晌，最后调头离开。

“嘿，洛基，洛基！”大块头神明叫着，飞跑过去跟上他的兄弟，活像一头大金毛。

雷神索尔•奥丁森，中间名是帅不过三秒。

*  
那一幕确实很酷。

洛基却觉得自己有些发抖的倾向，又或者，他本来就在发抖。

有什么不对劲，诡计之神后知后觉地发现，一定有什么不对劲的。当他的哥哥将一切付诸他的掌中，他却感觉到前所未有的恐惧，理论上他可以掌控索尔的一切，雷神的神格，奥丁之子的生命，全都在他一念之间，可他从未如此觉得失控，仿佛自己握在掌中的只是一抔流水，无论他怎样自欺欺人，那水流终究会从指缝流走，到头来洛基连一滴都留不住。

想想吧，如果他是那个死亡的追求者，是泰坦之子，是灭霸，就算索尔已然神力觉醒，强大到足可与之抗衡，他也可以轻而易举就制奥丁之子于死命，因为现在所有人都知道索尔的弱点了，控制邪神，将能轻松将雷神抹杀。

但也许不止是因为这个，诡计之神脸色惨白，这些日子里他和索尔从未如此亲近，他们可以同塌而眠，他的哥哥照顾他的所有需求，仿佛他们回到了亲密无间的童年时光。可他也从未如此觉得雷霆之神遥不可及，这位金光闪闪的神祇似乎才是掌握一切的人，任何事情都无法减弱他的光彩，洛基的任何想法都不能激怒他，他体贴周到——是因为誓言要求如此，还是什么别的原因？

洛基觉得自己背上的旧伤隐隐作痛，他被灭霸折磨两年，极其漫长，但又仅仅是两年，他的兄长却比之前的两百年都成长更多，也许索尔终于疯了，以为可以在弟弟身上弥补过去当哥哥的失误，所以才任劳任怨？

那双蓝眼睛里的温柔让他颤栗，让他渴望，却又最终让他绝望。

“告诉我，”洛基最终对他的兄长说道，“到底发生了什么，索尔？”

“什么？”雷神眨眨眼，没反应过来。

“在你身上，我没看见的时候，到底，发生了什么！”邪神吼道，喘息着，渐渐安静了下来，闭上眼睛，“我根本掌控不了你。你赢了，索尔，祝贺你，非常成功，你战胜了诡计之神。”

“洛基……”

“如果你想确认你的战果的话，”洛基惨笑着，“那我就告诉你。这个契约……你很聪明，你用自己的生命来保证誓言，因为你根本不在乎牺牲你自己，为了阿斯加德，为了九界，为了诸如此类的听上去崇高实则愚蠢的理由，所以不敢越界的其实是我。一旦我提出了过分的请求，会破坏和平，或者会践踏你的尊严，你会拒绝我，然后去你的英灵殿！”

索尔沉静下来，按住弟弟的肩膀，被甩开了手。

“那个时候我就会失去一切了，”他的约顿海姆兄弟看着他，双眼燃烧着绿色的火焰，“我是害死奥丁之子的凶手，而且失去保护，只能在宇宙中奥丁看不见的角落苟延残喘，这就是你的如意算盘吗？”

“不。”雷神低声道，“洛基，你弄错了。”

“我弄错了哪里？”他抬起头。

“我知道你不会伤害我，不是因为你惧怕我们的父亲，而是因为你……你确实不会伤害我。”他的哥哥说道，带着让他讨厌的肯定语气，“我们是兄弟。”

“兄弟？”洛基发出这个词的声音简直带着哭腔，他突然间抓住他哥哥的肩膀，恶狠狠地亲了上去，这根本不是亲吻，这是一场车祸，或者宇宙飞船相撞，嘴唇的袭击让雷神一震，牙齿发麻。诡计之神放开他，笑得仓惶又兴奋：“那你觉得这个怎么样？”

索尔双眼满是不可思议，但随即那双湛蓝眸子就闪耀出无比的光华，胜过他从九天召唤交织的闪电，当他再次伸手时，洛基没有试图挣扎，将他的兄弟抱入怀中，雷神重重叹了口气：

“是从什么时候开始的？”

“我不知道，索尔，你得意么？”他的幼弟问道，“雷神的魅力无人能挡，包括他的弟弟，他可以大肆宣扬了，邪神有多么可怜。我以为我已经放下了，在我没见到你的那些时候，我——”

“你可以早点告诉我的，洛基，我没有你那么聪明，我很迟钝。”索尔说道，“但总算……”

洛基推开他，定了定神，没去追问雷神的答复，他知道那是不可能：“那在你身上发生了什么，索尔？”

金发的神明看着他，过了一阵，他开口了：

“你死在了我面前。”

“我掉下了彩虹桥，这不是什么新闻，提醒你一下，我就是当事人。”

“不是……”索尔的声音有些滞涩，“我见到了很多事情，洛基。包括我们的母亲被黑暗战士杀害，父亲在地球过世，诸神黄昏带走了海拉——那是我们的姐姐——和整个阿斯加德，当你回到我身边的一个小时以后，我亲眼看着你走向灭霸，然后……死在了我的面前。”

伴随着话语，一阵红光从雷神的身上散去，他的长发消失了，留下一头短毛，他的眼瞳变成了蓝色与褐色，他看上去不再年轻而活力四射，他更像一个遭到残忍创伤的孤神，曾经拥有无限幸福和希望，却最终目睹所有重要的人在眼前消失。

洛基震惊地看着这一幕，他知道他的哥哥身上有法术掩盖，但他从未想过索尔会变成这样，他别无选择，只能听雷神继续说下去。

“最后我杀死了灭霸，在他杀了半个宇宙的人之后，但是战斗中我打碎了空间宝石，打碎得太过彻底，就是宇宙魔方。时间宝石可以让时间倒流，但那是在一定的范围之内，即使是我的神力全部发挥，没有完整的六颗无限宝石也不够修复那个泰坦造成的一切，我不知道为什么，我也无法用时间宝石修复空间宝石。我没有办法救你，洛基……”

“你做了什么？”洛基的心头漫上不祥的预感。

他的兄长沉默了片刻：“我什么都做不了，后来，一个家伙找到我，他说他是地狱领主，可以和我谈一笔交易。”

“墨菲斯托……”邪神咬着这个名字的每一个音节，眼睛开始发红，“你把你的灵魂卖给他了？”该死的，他一定要把这个交易破坏，任何人也无权得到索尔，无论是身体还是心灵，就算不能属于洛基，也轮不到什么地狱领主！

“没有，他拒绝我的灵魂。”索尔摇了摇头，“他说他要过很多人的灵魂，那些人用灵魂交换了自己所爱的人，然后就算堕入地狱也不会觉得痛苦了，因为他们牵挂的人已经得以拯救，所以他要别的。”

那倒是那个地狱领主的作风，那个家伙纯粹的喜欢折磨人，在人的灵魂上留下永痕的创伤，洛基想着，诡计之神一定会报复：“他提出的是什么条件，用什么保证？”

“他提出，他能救活你，交换条件是……我们永远是兄弟，也只能是兄弟，如果我越雷池一步，那么……”雷神注视着他的兄弟，回想起过去让他的声音里都加上了痛楚，“你会再次死在我的眼前，他让我用神誓保证。”

索尔•奥丁森将得到他的弟弟，也将永远得不到他。


	3. Chapter 3

告诉一个一直以来都和宿命抗争的邪神，他永远也得不着他最渴望的哥哥，他会作何反应？

有那么一瞬间他想直接扑到雷神身上，但随即洛基还是克制住了——他不应该因为那个死亡的小跟班，什么地狱领主的家伙就白白丢掉自己的性命，况且索尔的性格固执，如果不做些准备，他的兄长恐怕宁可挥刀自宫都不会碰他。

……

打住！

把思维从危险的边缘拉回，绿眼睛法师和复仇者们一到回到地球，他们拯救完世界又各有任务，很快分别，又或者是他们实在不想和洛基住在一个屋子里，于是可怜的亿万富翁被留在他自己的大厦，被迫面对阿斯加德神兄弟，真是闻者伤心见者落泪。

“如果我——”银舌头开始寻找契约之间的漏洞。

“洛基。”看着他有些纠结的脸色，索尔叹了口气，“在你说话之前还是先想好，我不想死在你面前。”

他的幼弟愤愤地咬住舌头，但大块头蠢货这次说的没错，当然他可以说契约是有漏洞的：他可以依着主人的身份命令雷神为他服务，包括某些亲密接触，那就不算情人之间的活动，按说不应该触动墨菲斯托的交易内容，可地狱领主要是那么好说话就有鬼了！

奥丁的长子也很可能不敢碰他，结果他会因为违反他们之前的契约死去。

就在洛基思考的同时，索尔也陷入了他自己的思绪之中。

那是在他杀死灭霸的一年之后。

他本以为一切都可以扭转，只要夺得无限手套，但战斗中空间宝石碎裂了，甚至碎得找不到痕迹。

那个大紫薯被劈开脑袋前笑了：“你们无法撼动我的——”

雷霆之神没有容许他笑到最后，或许这个泰坦知道了他注定死亡，在他杀死索尔的弟弟之后，杀死这世上几乎所有人的至亲至爱之后，复仇者们终会找到他，向他讨回这笔血债。

所以他做了布置，让一颗无限宝石消失在虚空之中，那里永远不能触及，剩下的无限宝石不够救回人们，这就是灭霸的安排，哪怕他自己会死亡，他也要完成他所谓的事业。即使他被索尔几乎劈成了两半，雷神也依旧觉得自己让他死得太过痛快。

一切都结束了，无法复活，无可挽救，一声闷响，暴风战斧落下，而强大的神明跪倒在地，双眼空空。

还好他还有责任在肩，最可怕的是他还有责任在肩。

他不知道该怎么面对那些人，他的战友，他的民众（仅存的四分之一的阿斯加德人），他被灭霸击败，失去了一半的人和他的弟弟；他第二次砍错了位置，结果他们失去了更多；他的第三次不够成功，他们连最后的希望都没有了。

然而他连死的资格都没有，剩下的人们还要活下去，众神之王无权抛弃他们。

那一段时间所有人都如同行尸走肉，索尔睁着血红的眼睛，他没法面对任何人，却又不得不面对，每时每刻他都想用手指撕裂自己的胸口，掏出心脏来捏碎。每一次迟迟入梦他总会梦见那对绿眼睛，带着绝望，带着爱恋，而他就算在梦中也仿佛被扼制了唇舌无法开言。

“我，洛基。

“是阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的正统国王……奥丁之子，诡计之神。

“在此，向你献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

“我向你保证，哥哥，阳光会重新照耀在我们身上。”

不！

索尔睁开眼睛，分不清脸上是泪是汗，心脏一下下敲得痛楚至极，几乎蹦出胸膛。

我不想要你至死不渝的忠诚了，洛基，你是诡计之神啊，你可以背叛我，可以出卖我，你是我弟弟，我一定会原谅你，我每一次都会如此，无论你对我做了什么。

我只想要你活着……

在这样的痛苦之中，墨菲斯托悄然降临：

“伟大的雷神，光荣的奥丁之子，想你弟弟了吗？”

*  
他回来了，一道回来的还有最初的几位复仇者战友们。

按照索尔的心意，他本想让时光倒流回更早的时候，他的兄弟落下彩虹桥之前，眼下更理智更沉稳的他可以救回洛基，之后的一切都不会发生。但雷神无法左右这一切，只能庆幸他阻止了洛基杀死第一个地球人，并且还能继续阻止下去。

“好吧，按照老冰棍经常说的，”钢铁侠说道，“我们需要一个计划。”

他们尝够了各自为战的苦楚，只有聚集在一起才能赢回他们想要的一切。于是就算复仇者们对洛基很有意见，不过看在他是雷神的弟弟份上，又曾经和浩克与班纳并肩作战，是倒在灭霸手上的牺牲者，况且现在纽约还可以被挽救，那么他们也愿意宽容一点。

金发的神明一手拿起久违的雷神锤，一手挠了挠头：“如果直接告诉洛基，他恐怕不会相信。”

“显而易见。”斯塔克哼道。

最后他们决定联手给诡计之神群演一出大戏，戏名就叫作“我们很需要你打开空间隧道以便狠揍齐塔瑞人和大紫薯但是我们不能直说也不能让纽约再被你砸坏”，如果让洛基看见一定会从剧名就开始疯狂吐槽，但管他呢，好用就行。

当然，阿斯加德的小王子该怎么被劝服说出关门办法，这是他们家大王子的事，究竟也和大局无关：娜塔莎知道如何关闭空间隧道，只不过如果洛基能交代出来，就说明他愿意合作，还有改造的可能——

去他的可能性！索尔牺牲掉全部自由换弟弟一片天空这是什么神展开？

钢铁侠开启推射器，载着雷神往隧道飞去，即将没过通道口时，斯塔克拿出一片贴片按在队友的肩上：“这是宇航服，还需要别的帮助吗？”

“不用，灭霸没有无限手套。”而我有暴风战斧。

托尼了然地点了一下头，将索尔推过通道，下去照顾绿眼睛的小鹿。金发的神明冲入太空，他肩上的贴片迅速漫开一层薄膜将他裹住，随即他收起妙尔尼尔，举起暴风战斧，向着齐塔瑞航母中枢奋力劈去。

彩虹桥轰然而出，航母中枢瞬间被炸开，金色光芒从裂口伸向航母各处，周围盘踞的骨龙和齐塔瑞人纷纷僵直，接着在太空中冰冻。索尔再度劈出一斧，探手抓住那一片新彩虹，朝着航母裂口边飞去。

他以绝对的力量掳起一名齐塔瑞头目，头也不回地飞向深空，背后传来更耀眼的火光，若不是虚空无法送达声波，这一场焰火将会九界皆闻。

神明将神力包裹住他可怜的战俘，将声音送进齐塔瑞人的耳朵：“灭霸在哪里？”

他得到答案，挥手掷出俘虏，任凭那个家伙也变成宇宙中的飞屑。索尔凌空而去，背后满是断壁残垣与漂浮的尸首，像极了曾经的阿斯加德。

雷神降临黑暗象限。

那是灭霸的宝座所在。

不等泰坦之子喝问他来自何方，阿斯加德的王子举起战斧，从他身上奔腾出耀目的火光与霹雳，惊雷伴随暴风战斧，转瞬间将泰坦扎透在他的宝座上。索尔一步一步走去，筋骨清晰可见的双手抓住灭霸的双臂，捏出骨骼断裂的脆响。

“哦……”死亡的追求者仿佛明白了什么，“未来的我成功了？”

“你永远不会成功。”神明看着他，拔出战斧，抵在他的颈边，“你对我弟弟，你对洛基做了什么？”

灭霸看着他，突然之间，这个紫色的大块头笑了。

就像索尔曾经杀死他之前，他露出的那个笑容。

“奥丁之子。”他说道，“你阻止不了我的使命，我是死亡所拣选的，就算我倒下，她也会选择新的执行人。”

“你对洛基做过什么？”

“你为谁而来，那个人就会成为新的，死亡的使者。”

“你对洛基做过什么！”

“你对这个约顿海姆人还真是温情脉脉，”灭霸看着他，神色是叫人恶心的温柔，“索尔•奥丁森？洛基很美，不是么？他……你该看看他绽放的样子，他被雕刻成血鹰的时候更加美丽，那是一件徘徊在生死之间的艺术……”

刀斧入肉发出闷响，血液飞溅在索尔的脸上。

雷霆之神异色的双眸中是同样的血与火的颜色，他举起战斧再度劈下、劈下、劈下……闪电在他的身周奔腾，恨意几乎吞噬他的神智，索尔将灭霸彻底砌进了那把可憎的座椅，又连人带椅砍进了黑暗象限的土地。

最后他唤起一道雷霆，轰击在黑暗象限，将这整块地方炸成粉末。

*  
索尔回到阿斯加德，将他的经历全盘托出，奥丁深感忧虑，芙丽嘉泪水涟涟。

但众神之父最终默许了他回到地球陪伴他的兄弟，就算奥丁曾经偏颇，洛基也依旧是他的小儿子，一切都会好起来的。

和简的分手也很和平，毕竟索尔是在相亲现场找到她的。

最后他飞回了斯塔克大楼，洛基被安排在其中一个房间睡觉，奥丁的长子收起战斧，快步走进他兄弟的房间。邪神似乎睡得很香，索尔却每一步都摇摇欲坠。

这是他的弟弟，阿斯加德的小王子，从来没有……受过那样的伤害。

灭霸临死时的话语反复在他脑海回响，如果索尔真是神明，可以操控生死的神明，他会毫不犹豫地将时间倒回一切开始之前。然后雷神会让那个泰坦去经受他曾经让洛基经受的一切折磨，他会让灭霸在生死之间徒劳挣扎，一桩桩一件件，十倍百倍报复回去，他……

他闭上眼睛，泪水滑下脸庞。

也许一个超级英雄不该那样想，不该有那么重的报复心，可他现在是一个兄长，是全心全意爱着洛基的索尔。

而现在他的弟弟正睡着，就在他的面前，不是死去，只是睡得安静，在经历那么多之后，他没有失去洛基，在失去那么多次之后，他可以救回他的弟弟。

忽然之间，雷神觉得就算签了墨菲斯托的协议，那也没什么大不了的。

真的。

*  
他很高兴地为洛基做这个做那个。

索尔不太清楚他的弟弟是几时对他萌发爱意的，也许他一直以来都没弄懂，但曾经在诡计之神向他许诺阳光时，那个眼神，那句话语，他突然就明白了一切。

现在阳光正洒在他们身上。

其实按说一切都结束了，灭霸已经完蛋，剩下的那些也不用太过忧虑——好吧，黑暗精灵算一个小问题，海拉算一个更大一些的问题，但索尔已经变得强大，至少他可以保护住他的兄弟。

但他还是不知道该怎么和洛基诉说真相，那真相太沉重，也许还是不知道的更好。不过雷神清楚自己瞒不了多久，他可以欺骗他的兄弟于一时，但雷霆之神不可能在诡计之神面前永远保持伪装。那段时间何止洛基不知道自己该做什么，索尔也像是一下子发财的可怜穷汉，面对金山银山却无从措手。

“所以你真打算泡你弟弟了？”托尼头也没回地问道。

“噗——”史蒂夫将一口茶喷在了地上。

“啊？”索尔茫然抬头。

“看你的架势，”斯塔克难得回头看了他一眼，推了推眼镜，“我有没有说过你的身材很不错，惊爆点，肌肉简直像小山一样？已经有三回，三回！我看上的漂亮姑娘都被你吸引走了。要是你像对你弟那种态度对她们，你现在的媳妇都有一个加强排了——话说回来，阿斯加德允许国王娶侧妃吗？”

未来的神王眨了一下眼，又眨了一下眼，然后才找到这段话的重点：“我只是……”

“你最好想好，那可是洛基。”黑寡妇诚挚建议。

“一言不合就能操控别人炸飞船的洛——基——”鹰眼的这句话特别像一句调子。

“应该也……没什么问题。”班纳说道，成功吸引了除开索尔在外所有同事们惊恐的目光，他还挺纳闷的，“怎么了？这些神的家谱本来就都是近亲婚配，何况……他们还不是亲兄弟。”

“洛基是我弟弟。”雷神严肃说道。

看来他还是没能抓住重点。

爱莫能助的复仇者们现在已经离开了，托尼一头扎进他的装甲研究，表示什么也别问他他什么也不知道，特别不知道那些北欧神兄弟到底是怎么相处的。

索尔决定还是琢磨怎么才能阻止诸神黄昏更好，他不得不向他的兄弟摊牌了，他所经历过的一切。

“灭霸已经被你杀死了？”邪神看上去有点萎靡不振。

“是的，我说过，包括齐塔瑞人的头目。”雷神抚上他的颈后，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”洛基闷闷的，“他可不止是齐塔瑞人的头目。”

“还有什么外星怪物？”他的兄长踌躇满志，“亡刃，乌木喉，比邻星？他们一个都跑不掉，相信我。”

“你像是什么都知道了。”诡计之神突然抬头，如同咝咝吐信的毒蛇，眼中闪烁着愤怒，“所以灭霸……告诉过你了？我曾经多么倒霉，多么屈辱，索尔，你是不是觉得我咎由自取，因为我自己选择掉下彩虹桥，后面全是活该。如果不是你，伟大的索尔，阻止了我，我会像我曾经干过的那样毁掉纽约，被你制服带去阿斯加德关在地牢里还害死了母亲我……”

“不！”索尔一把抱住了他，语调惊恐，“我没那么想过，洛基，一时一刻都没有！那些伤害你的家伙……那个罪魁祸首……我已经杀死他了，没人再能逼你做那些。母亲还在，她很好，我们都还在。”

“你碰疼我的背了。”洛基缓缓说道。

雷神急忙松开一点自己的怀抱，他轻颤着手抚上他兄弟的背脊，“还没有好？洛基，让我看……”

“我最不希望看到那些的人就是你！”他的弟弟喊道，接着如同脱力，倚靠在他怀中，“我不相信你。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想不出理由，你会原谅我做过的一切——不，我没要求过你原谅，我也不需要你的原谅。”他怀里绿眼睛的神倔强说道，“你放心，我不会用那个契约要求你做什么事了，索尔，我会自己滚蛋的。”

“你要去哪里？！”

“你看不见的地方。”洛基说道，带着哽咽，绿眼睛氤氲雾气，又硬生生忍住眼泪，扫视着他兄长的脸颊，“因为我的爱注定不会得到回应，那我还是死远点更好。”

索尔眼神一暗，就是这一刻，捕捉到这个眼神的邪神扑了上去，用嘴唇袭击了他。噼噼啪啪！天边响起一串惊雷，雷霆之神抱住他的兄弟，回吻过去——

雷霆与火焰，会掀起多么壮丽的波澜。

脑筋昏沉的洛基低下头，露出一个狡猾的微笑，虽然那笑意很快他的惊喘中消失，但他还是得意的。得益于冰霜巨人的体质与阿斯加德的神格，索尔啊，他的背早就已经好了。

诡计之神能得到想要的，而他现在要雷霆之神。

就算……要不了太久了。

他的哥哥强大到陌生，几乎可以完全的操控他，他们的契约束缚的是洛基，他可以阻止洛基伤害任何人，索尔已经获得了奥丁之力的祝福，现在他是单枪匹马就能干掉灭霸和那些军团的勇士，加上暴风战斧，则能让拥有无限手套的泰坦也倒下。

洛基几乎只能遥望他的背影，甚至也许有一天，连背影都看不见。

现在的奥丁之子很爱他，可他不知道这是为什么，也许不过是因为曾经的索尔失去了太多——父母，家园，子民，洛基只是这项名单里靠末的一项，所以才显得无比重要。但雷神终究会重新淹没在幸福和荣耀之中，发现他的身边原来还有那么多，而那个时候，他的弟弟只能远远地看着他。

洛基无法容忍这种事情发生。

当然，索尔会活下去，他兄弟的死亡将会带走他们之间的那份神誓，但雷神也将永远记得他，记忆将会烙在这金光闪闪的神祇心上，如影随形，永生永世不得摆脱。

也许论起折磨别人的灵魂，墨菲斯托都远远不如诡计之神。

小王子笑着，眼前逐渐开始模糊，他的神智沉入一片昏暗。


	4. Chapter 4

“惊爆点，贾维斯检测到磁场异常波动，你弟弟——”

托尼打住话头，看着金发凌乱的索尔沉默坐在椅子上，神明没有说话，但看上去就像一头狮子正在蛰伏着怒气。

“奥丁森？”他开始改换一种不常用称呼喊他的战友。

“洛基离开了。”雷神说道，“事情不对。”

谢天谢地你居然还能注意到事情不对，话说回来你不是上面的那个吗，为什么看上去就像被拔X无情了？斯塔克觉得自己的脑子遇到阿斯加德人就不大够用，他最终还是理了理思路，开口：“我们不能让你弟弟在外面到处乱晃，虽然灭霸已经死了，但是天知道他还能干出什么来。”

“我知道。”索尔揉了揉额，“但事情没那么简单，我应该早点注意到的。”

“需要帮助吗？”

“我需要你的帮助，斯塔克。”奥丁之子起身，“我们要去密米尔之泉。”

“那是什么地点？”

“世界之树的树根。”

他们出发了。

路上，暴风战斧的主人也许是自言自语，也许是向他的同伴解释：“灭霸说过，他只是死亡的马前卒，在我砍死他之前，他说洛基会成为继任者。”

“彩虹桥是什么科技？”托尼显然对眼前的事更感兴趣。

“别碰。”索尔说道，“有可能会导致切割。”

“是吗？”钢铁侠身上开始泛起一层装甲，“你刚才在说什么？灭霸背后还有主使？那是什么家伙，我们已经消灭了那只大紫薯，这个幕后主使不认为自己应该出来了吗？”

“死亡，”雷神说道，“不是我姐姐，海拉主管九界，而死亡是和永恒、无限、湮灭他们一样的宇宙神，掌管这世上的一切终结，至少灭霸是那么说的。宇宙间的一切生死，都由她说了算。”

“那她还需要找什么代理人？”天才科学家立马找到了其间的纰漏，“当她想要消灭什么人的时候，她都不用费劲。”

“所以这就是问题所在，”奥丁之子思考着，“灭霸说那是注定要被完成的使命，对这种东西，在阿斯加德，我们有一种称呼。”

“叫什么？”

“命运三女神的纺线。”

世界之树的树根，密米尔之泉，代表远见的智慧。

托尼打量了一圈周围，说真的，如果智慧就是装在这种糟糕的地方，那他还真有点疑心自己的同伴是不是搞错了。这里就是一个黑色的溶洞，隔着几十米远就能感觉到溶洞里散发出来的寒气，他们走近那号称智慧的水潭，钢铁侠沉默了。

索尔快速扒掉了自己身上的衣服，露出令人垂涎的肌肉，斯塔克打量他一眼：“你认真的？这泉水看上去和别的水没什么区别，如果你要洗澡，我们的大厦里至少还有热水。”

雷神拿出一个小瓶子，咕嘟咕嘟灌了几口，压制住身上的寒意：“这不是洗澡，我需要弄清楚一些事情，通过浸泡在泉水里，我想知道命运女神给洛基，给阿斯加德编织了什么线网。”

“所以我在这里做什么？”

“等我需要的时候，拉我一把。”他喝干了小瓶子里的酒，“到时我很有可能无法从泉水中出来，如果只有我自己。”

他神情肃然，缓步走入水中。

索尔将自己浸入泉水，整个人沉了下去，寒冷的水流没过他的头顶，过了一阵，他感觉到一根吊索拴在他的脖子上，而另一头挂在世界之树的树巅。

他进入了密米尔之泉预示的景象。

奥丁在继位之初也曾经来过密米尔之泉，传说他被悬挂在世界之树上，不饮不食，几近死亡，濒死的时候他获得了统治的智慧，但也付出了一只眼睛作为代价（但索尔记得那好像是被劳菲打瞎的）。现在他的长子知道了这悬挂是怎么回事了，他正体验着这种无力挣扎的感受，在泉水之外等待的托尼只觉得刚刚过去几分钟，但雷神却似乎身处到缓缓流逝的漫长时间之中，这时间已经过去了很久很久。

他身处泉水，却干渴欲死。

他的眼前逐渐展现一幅清晰的图景，那是他的兄弟，洛基。索尔想要呼唤他的名字，但绳索紧紧勒住他的咽喉，雷神一点声响都吐不出来。他看见邪神走向远处，远处，灭霸坐在阴影之中。

诡计之神垂头行礼：“尊敬的泰坦之子，我向您提出一桩有利的交易。”

灭霸开口：“说来听听。”

“齐塔瑞人不可能完成您的任务，”银舌头说道，“他们空有武力，却智慧低下，地球虽然在武力方面有所欠缺，但他们之中也有异于别人的人。而且那些人的计谋可以抵消他们在实力上的差距。”

“所以呢？”

“所以您需要一位统帅，能够帮您统领那些齐塔瑞人，将他们的蛮力恰到好处的用在该用的地方。首先就是如何打开进入地球的大门，否则等他们千里迢迢来到地球时，那里已经做好准备了，但我们完全可以令那些家伙们猝不及防——请允许我毛遂自荐。”

灭霸笑了：“那么交易的内容呢，阿斯加德人？”

“我得以见证您无上的力量和荣光，令我不胜向往。”洛基并不掩饰他的野心欲望，“我希望齐塔瑞人的大军从此以后都归我统帅，我将在地球建立我的统治，并为您带来宇宙魔方。另外这支军队将会成为您更有力的臂助，当您为他们选择了明智的头领之后，智慧可以令力量加倍，我没有您那般深远的智谋，但我绝不会输给旁人。”

好吧，那确实是他的弟弟，是洛基没错了。

这番话让灭霸感到满意，他甚至将心灵权杖也给了邪神，但他仍然没有忘记警告：“无论你是阿斯加德人，还是约顿海姆的冰霜巨人，你已经见到过我的力量，不要妄图背叛，否则你会遭遇到比你遭遇过的更严酷的对待。”

有一阵颤抖闪过洛基的身体，他努力镇定下来：“是，我不会让您失望的。”

洛基离开，乌木喉从泰坦人的宝座边走出阴影：“大人，他值得相信吗？”

“他确实是一枚好棋子，只是原先缺乏磨炼。”灭霸平静地说道，“折磨他不是因为我喜欢那样，你知道，我其实是一个软心肠的人。但他需要见到自己内心真正的渴望——权力、力量、自尊，当他看到了权力和力量能带来尊严，否则就只能被人踩在脚底以后，他就会全力去争取这一切，而不是随便为了什么人的一句话就自暴自弃。过去的他有不择手段的潜质，现在他可以真正做到不择手段，这才是我需要的棋子。况且，齐塔瑞人确实需要一个首领。”

“可是他不够忠诚。”

“我不需要他的忠诚，我需要他为他自己而战，那才是最有效的。”

乌木喉恭顺地单膝跪地：“我的主人，您总是最明智的，而您有我绝对的忠诚。”

眼前的场景变换，下一刻，却是洛基和他同榻而眠，睡得安详，脸上带着微笑。

那是在昨夜之后，邪神的兄长模模糊糊地意识到，所以那个紫色泰坦从未真正了解过洛基，无论遭受过怎样严酷的刑法，将他恶意推向怎样的前途，对于那个绿眼睛的神来说，他真正渴望的其实只有爱。

而他们彼此相爱。

下一刻，洛基的身形却突然变得浅淡透明，索尔惊恐的想要发出声音，但他的兄弟还是消失了。雷神目睹的景象又换了一幕，那是一片纯然的阴影。被吊着脖子的神祇花了一些时间才意识到这是哪里，这是另一维度的空间，阴影之中，洛基站在那里，惊讶地看着自己身上挂满了绳索，那些绳索连着前方三位女神手中的纺锤，过了片刻，诡计之神明白过来，他露出苦笑：“命运三女神，你们召唤我是因为我的命运之线将尽？”

代表过去的女神是一位老妪，她面色慈和：“不，你的寿命还有一点长度。”

这一用词迅速让索尔的心揪了起来，尽管他被悬挂着，心脏已经跳得够快了。

代表现在的女神青春正健，她微笑着：“事实上，你已经脱离了我们的编排，我的妹妹说那是因为索尔也脱离了命运之线，所以我们不得不加固你身上的绳索。”

邪神发出一声轻笑：“他可是索尔，备受你们的偏爱。”

“现在”转头看向“未来”，那是一个身形最小的女神，用面纱遮住自己的容颜，她扭转她的脸庞，就算奥丁的长子现在被悬挂在极高的视角也瞧不见她一星半点的面目。“未来”摇了摇头，示意她对诡计之神的话语并不认可。

“现在”看回洛基：“我们曾经偏爱索尔•奥丁森，但我们也注定他将失去所有——也包括你。然后他会享有无上的荣耀，和永恒的孤独。”

他曾失去父母，失去家园，失去子民。

还失去了他的兄弟。

他已经是那个孤独的神王，那种滋味简直可以剥离自身存在的感觉。

索尔的意识越发昏乱，他逐渐听不清洛基在叫嚷些什么，只是那命运三女神无情地将丝线抽出，套在他弟弟的身上，他想要去阻拦，却无能为力。

“洛基，劳菲之子！”那蒙着面纱的“未来”尖声叫道，声波几乎要刺破人的鼓膜，“去完成你的使命吧，去破坏吧，去摧毁吧！既然索尔已经变得强大，那就由你来制他于死地，引发诸神黄昏，阿斯加德的沉沦吧！”

“不！”邪神在网线中挣扎。

“那是你注定的命运，你无法抗拒！你将唤起冥界的亡灵，将阿斯加德夷为平地，将有神灵在那里陨落，最后火焰巨人将会把一切碎成齑粉！这就是你的未来！然后你将领起更重大的使命，摧毁更多的生灵！”

突然之间，一阵绿色的光闪过洛基的身体，一只黑色的鹊鸟从他的头顶腾起，扑棱棱闪过罗网飞出包围，接着他的肉身跪软下去，又被数不清的网线缠起，如同被操控的木偶。命运三女神们不满地高叫，但是那只鹊鸟已经飞离她们的掌握，索尔看见了它绿色的眼睛。

不是它，是他，是洛基。

他的弟弟，无人可以束缚，宁死也会突破所谓的宿命。

雷神脖子上的吊索绷断，密米尔之泉的展现也到此为止，他重新感受到包裹住他的冰冷泉水，下一刻，双目一阵剧烈刺痛。金发神明捂住眼睛，拔出水中，嘶声惨嚎。

预见未来，就要牺牲眼前。

奥丁的长子陷入了黑暗之中。

“嘿，嘿，醒醒，你还好吗？”钢铁侠的声音传来。

“我……”索尔捂住他的脑袋，睁开眼睛，眼前依旧是浓重的黑色，他什么也看不见。

“你说的没错，你刚刚差点淹死了，要不是我把你救出来的话，伙计。”托尼说道，“依我看这口泉水和智慧没有半毛钱的关系，我建议你还是跟我回大厦洗个澡，热水管够。”

雷霆之神沉默片刻：“我得找到洛基，我们得回去……”

“真是兄弟情深，”斯塔克咕哝道，“但是你不用那么急，虽然我不太清楚到底发生了什么，这里有只会说人话的小麻雀，而且听起来口音很像小鹿斑比。”

“洛基？”

“是鹊鸟。”洛基的声音传来，“索尔，你的眼睛怎么了？”

金发的神祇没有说话，他兄弟的声音则带着尖利：“你就不能等我回来？现在你什么都看不见了，奥丁一定会痛哭流涕的，他的继承人犯蠢把自己搞成这副鬼样子，你连一只眼睛都没给自己留，对不对？”

如果邪神在说这些话的时候没有扑到他哥哥的肩膀上，关切地左啄啄右扇扇（这是索尔以为的关切方式）的话，可能这些话还会更有说服力一些。

雷神笑了笑，伸手抚摸肩上的弟弟，被嫌弃地一翅膀扇开，他开口了：“洛基，看来我需要你帮忙，我们得去阻止诸神黄昏。”

“你这样能行么？”斯塔克插口问道。

“我有我的兄弟在。”

当我没说，托尼翻了个白眼：“好吧，这只小乌鸦真是你弟弟，这又是什么法术？”

索尔脸上的笑容敛了下去：“这是……一部分的洛基。”

“主要的灵魂都在这里了。”鹊鸟说道。命运三女神想要将诡计之神彻底变成她们的木偶仆从，那么邪神就留一具空壳给她们，他过去的一千多年时光里受够了宿命的安排，无论如何，没有人可以奴役他的灵魂。

还有一部分的洛基依然被命运控制着，暴风战斧的主人想到，他必须把完整的弟弟带回来。

*  
奥丁再次陷入沉睡。

芙丽嘉亲吻了她的两个儿子，尽管他们现在看起来都不完整，但依旧能感受到来自爱神的爱意。可惜的是现在时间紧张，很快，被命运操控的洛基和冥界的亡灵大军就将抵达阿斯加德了。

“母亲，请您带领大家上飞船避难。”索尔说道，“以防发生最坏的状况。”

“你父亲不会离开阿斯加德。”

“母亲！”

“他是众神之父。”

“可阿斯加德不是这片土地，是土地上的民众，不是么？”

“是的，你没有错，但你父亲陷入沉睡前已经留下吩咐，他将在这里和这片土地共存亡。我会让人民离开，但是……”

“母亲。”洛基的灵魂，那只鹊鸟开口了，“我觉得我们应该先确认一件事，现在究竟谁是国王？”

“洛基！”索尔说道。

“闭嘴！别忘了我们之前还有契约。”

芙丽嘉笑了笑：“你们都是我的儿子，我无所谓谁是国王，可是洛基，你现在的样子又要怎么办呢？”

“那就行。”洛基在索尔的肩膀上跳了两跳，转身道，“海姆达尔，你听见了？索尔是现在的国王，你发誓过对国王效忠。”

“是。”

“很好，现在国王命令你把奥丁搬上太空飞船。”

“国王没有命令。”

“国王和我有契约，他得听我的，是不是，吾王陛下？”

不亏是洛基，索尔忍住笑意，点了点头：“是，海姆达尔，就这么办吧。”

至于老爹醒来发火什么的，那也得等他们解决完一切以后，到那个时候随便众神之父怎么发火都晚了。民众被迅速组织撤退，雷神手执暴风战斧，肩上是他弟弟灵魂化身的鹊鸟，他们踏上彩虹桥，桥的另一头，冥界的口子已经撕开，亡灵大军正虎视眈眈。

“有看见海拉吗？”新任国王问道。

“你得先告诉我，你和蔼可亲的姐姐长什么样。”

“黑色长发，绿色衣服，看上去有点像睡眠不足，喜欢用刀作战，还喜欢喊人下跪。”

“你确定你说的不是臆想中女性的我，除了睡眠不足什么的？”

“老实说，我那会儿也怀疑过到底谁才是被领养的，毕竟你们看上去都像是不爱洗头的。”

“至少没人敢剪我的头发！那么答案已经很明显了，关于谁是亲生的谁是领养的，奥丁一定是记错了，王位应该归我。”洛基说道，“不过海拉不在这里，母亲也说过，奥丁沉睡之前把她封印了。”

“所以她们找了你来——”雷霆之神有些懊恼，天知道他改变过去只是想尽量救更多的人，保护住他的兄弟，谁知道命运之线却彻底变成了一团乱麻。在洛基被命运的罗网束缚成为海拉第二以后，命运三女神看起来还想让他当灭霸第二。

“一部分的我，”邪神纠正他，“阿斯加德的安保真的糟糕透顶，缺乏灵魂的我都能偷窃到永恒之火把亡灵复活。”

“那毕竟是你的一部分。”索尔感叹道，他计谋百出的弟弟啊。

“你前方两点钟方向，是芬里尔。”鹊鸟指挥道。

雷神手握战斧，猛力劈出。

一团混战，阿斯加德的战士们，无论索尔怎么规劝，都不愿离开战场。他们和奥丁之子们并肩作战，冲击向芬里尔和看上去无穷无尽的亡灵大军。洛基就稳稳站在他的肩上，告诉他敌人的方位，需要救助的朋友的方位，很快他身边清出一小块场地。

“八点钟，希芙受伤了。”

一把拉起女神，索尔只来得及说一句：“快离开。”就立刻又转身投入战斗。

“现在你那几个朋友全都挂彩了，范达尔伤得还有点重。”邪神评论道。

“我有点想瓦尔基里了。”雷神哀叹一声，“她在就好了。”

“那是谁？！”他弟弟立即尖刻地问道，索尔的耳朵一阵发麻。

“洛基！”他劈下一斧，“我们都签订契约了，你记得吗？我属于你，从身到心！”

“如果没有契约你就去找她了吧？”诡计之神说道，“十一点钟的位置，两个冥界恶鬼！”

轰！

索尔一路推进，在他兄弟的指引下迅速砍开一条血路，鹊鸟站在他的肩头，忍不住眺望远方，斜斜的阳光洒在阿斯加德的星海上，将天地大海绚烂成金黄，这是多么美丽的黄昏啊。

“洛基？”索尔突然停手，侧过脑袋。

周围的厮杀声逐渐远去，雷神感受到了死亡压迫的气息包围住了自己，尤其是正前方。现在这些亡灵大军不知何故没有上前来厮杀，洛基也不知道为什么没了声响。

鹊鸟定定看着他们前方的位置。

那是他的肉身，洛基。

这个洛基带着蜷曲金角的头盔，穿着绿色的战甲，手持战刀，刀刃上流动着碧色的永恒火焰。他的双眼空空，眼瞳也被永恒之火代替。

完完全全是命运的傀儡。

“洛基？”

洛基的灵魂暗骂一声，他从未在如此诡异的情况下打量自己，但现在他被控制的身体确实是要来袭击他的兄长，索尔还傻愣着，等他的弟弟告诉他该怎么做。

鹊鸟的绿眼睛闭上又睁开，他只有一个选择，不是么？

如果洛基被命运束缚，一定要毁灭阿斯加德，被命运困住，一定要与兄长为敌，无法逃脱宿命，甚至可能在将来毁掉半个宇宙，亲手杀死他生命中不多的爱……

那么，洛基，你就去死吧。

“没什么，”他的灵魂压制住嗓音的颤抖，“好像是亡灵大军的头领之一，索尔，砍过去就对了。”


	5. Chapter 5

“没什么，”他的灵魂压制住嗓音的颤抖，“好像是亡灵大军的头领之一，索尔，砍过去就对了。”

“索尔？”

“哥哥？”

“那是你，对不对？”

邪神惊住了，他的兄长，什么都看不见的索尔，并没有举起战斧，而是平静从容地对他他说：

“是你站在我面前。”

“你怎么……”

“如果我连你都感觉不到，洛基，那我还是你的兄弟吗？”

“可是……”

雷神干干咧开嘴角：“我永远不会再伤害你了，洛基。”

“但是阿斯加德呢，母亲呢，你喜欢的地球人类……”

“我爱你，洛基。”索尔打断他，“我知道我背负的一切都很重要，可我不可能对你下手，在我失去过你之后，我宁愿你伤害我。”

他横推战斧，将旁边的亡灵肃清，唯独没有抵抗面前的那个。

被控制的洛基一刀刺来。

就在这一刻，鹊鸟纵身而起，猛地冲向他自己的身体，绿眼睛几乎变成血红。不，他绝不允许索尔倒在他面前，因为愚蠢被他杀死！他猛力蹿进身体中，和看不见的命运网绳撕扯起来。

“洛基！”

“索尔，你该死的……得想想办法……”他偏过刀锋，刀擦着兄长的胳膊划过一道血花。

命运通常都是在不经意间拨弄，在不会被意识到的情况下捉弄人，到底是出了什么错，为什么现在她要大张旗鼓地逼迫他们兄弟自相残杀？

诡计之神看着他的哥哥，索尔不会被命运牵缠吗？因为他已经太过强大？命运的网罗不能框住他了么？可是命运什么时候会那么好说话，她还是夺去了雷神的双眼，而且这不是第一次她要致盲奥丁之子了……

“索尔！”他惊叫道，看着哥哥的战斧扫开周围的亡灵，如此披靡，无人能挡！

甚至是拥有无限手套的泰坦，也倒在索尔的脚下！

答案呼之欲出。

邪神想起蒙着面纱的“未来”，想起索尔的异色双眸，想起战斧和无限宝石，想起墨菲斯托那该死的契约，想起命运女神对雷神的偏爱和之后的剥夺……

她们从来没有放弃所谓注定的命运！

死亡从不亲自下场，命运也总是披着自由意志的外衣，绳网不过是最粗劣的手段，不加遮掩，但命运的能耐岂是仅限于此？她不需要命运之绳，也要将雷霆之神陷入她的网罗，既然索尔•奥丁森如此强大，当然不能用暴力直接的手段，但诡计之神清楚，要控制一个人除了暴力还有更多的手段。

比如，让他被众星托月，让他光荣显耀，让他举世无双。

让他享尽这世上的一切幸福，让他得到最强大无匹的力量，然后夺走他的一切。

夺走他的一切真爱，他的家人，他的国度，他的子民，还有……他的挚爱。

当他在命运的泥淖中痛苦不堪，当他想要用他的力量改变一切的时候，那就是命运捉住他的时刻。他会获得暂时的，微小的幸福，他会看见他的弟弟又重新在他眼前活蹦乱跳，将这一点点的幸福当成最大的满足，命运知道她无法阻拦雷霆之神救回他想要救回的一切，那么就把他推上成功，在他快乐，在他以为能改写一切的时候，再度剥夺走那唯一的光芒。

夺去他的视力，使他盲目，控制他的弟弟，促使他们自相残杀。

当索尔看不见前方，当他无意间亲手杀死洛基，那就是命运女神微笑的时刻。没有人经得起这样的折磨，包括强大的奥丁之子，在他绝望的时候，苏尔特尔将摧毁阿斯加德，然后索尔就是一个真正的孤神了。

银舌头很清楚那个时候的命运会怎样蛊惑他的兄长：“你已经是神明，神明理当拥有想要的一切。”

“让你的国家回来，让你的家人回来，让你的弟弟回来。”

“去和死亡交易吧，你已获得资格。”

“不必抹杀良心，死亡是最公平的，以一换一，杀死那些罪孽深重的人吧，神明有权裁判他们。”

“杀死那些开始堕落的人吧，他们会不知悔改的继续堕落下去的，无数的前例早已证明。”

“杀死不信你的人吧，你是神灵，你当高高在上，受万众仰慕，那些不信你的人，他们早就该死了。”

“杀死他们，你想要的一切就都回来了。”

“你的弟弟，会乖乖回到你身边，哪里也不会去了。你可以完全掌握他，他会很开心的，他的哥哥已经是无所不能的神明了。”

死亡需要献祭，需要杀戮，并不拘泥于通过无限宝石还是暴风战斧，不关心死者是随机还是被选择，不在乎执行者是灭霸还是索尔，只要他们足够强大。

“不……”洛基对着他的兄长说道，“永远不要……变成那样……”

你是索尔，是光辉的雷神，理当如九天的太阳，不要变成命运的俘虏，不要变成死亡的奴仆，你是我的哥哥，任何人，除我之外，都不该拥有你，而我已属于你，从身到心，一切都是你的。

我的兄长，我的陛下，我的神明，我的挚爱。

我是你的弟弟，你的伴侣，你的信徒，你的爱人。

我以我全部的信仰，全部的热忱，全部的爱，全部的祈祷，以我的生命祈求你：

“挣脱这一切吧！”

*  
忽然之间，一切都清晰了。

索尔又重新获得了视力，而周围似乎被按下了暂停，他惊讶地看向他的弟弟：“洛基，洛基？”

邪神倒在地上，身体冰凉，身周是缠绕的绳网，雷神转头看去，绳网的另一头，在阴影之中，命运三女神正沉默地摇着纺锤。

周围都是黑白色的，虽然还是阿斯加德彩虹桥的景象，却没有丁点的色调。索尔•奥丁森，那个眼盲的奥丁之子，正维持着执斧横扫的模样，他的胳膊上插着兄弟的刀锋，鲜血停留在飞溅的形态上。仿佛一切都成为了静止的雕塑，只除了洛基不知出了什么事，而雷神灵魂出窍，审视着这景象。

是谁的信仰之力让他能够来到这阴影的维度，看见拨弄他们的命运？

索尔没有细究，他转身将暴风战斧从自己的手中抽出，这信仰的力量确实足够强大，他的灵魂逐渐凝结实体，握紧战斧，在命运三女神惊恐的目光中，他奋力劈下。

困住他兄弟的绳网顿时断裂，他乘着雷霆转瞬间逼近她们：“交出阿斯加德的命运！”

轰隆隆！

雪白的闪电炸裂在这阴影的世界中，雷神一步一步前进，命运三女神想要向后退却，但索尔举起战斧，瞬间雷电就包围了她们。

“给……给你。”

“现在”拿出绳线。

雷霆火光卷过，那注定阿斯加德毁灭的命运线本身归于毁灭。

“我们可以还给你眼睛……”代表过去的女神说道。

“给我洛基。”

“这不行。”代表未来的女神说道。

“我不这么看。”索尔冷冰冰的。

“在他挣脱绳网的时候，他的灵魂与身体已经分离，那时他就死了。”年纪最小的女神也最无情，最不知畏惧，最咬牙切齿，“刚才他是在强行祈祷你看见我们！”

“给我洛基。”雷神说道，“我不想重复第三遍。”

“那么……要看他能不能经得住考验。”最年长的女神说道，“请跟我来吧。”

她摄出洛基的灵魂，那只鹊鸟刚一获得自由就飞到了兄长的肩头，这对神兄弟的灵魂沉默着，跟着命运三女神穿过黑洞，到达遥远的宇宙尽头。索尔一路上都紧紧握着他的暴风战斧，以维护的姿态照看着他的兄弟。

他们到了目的地，那是神明的采石场，一个四周都是无尽峭壁的无底洞。

索尔站在洞边，向下望去，洞壁上镶嵌着无数奇形怪状的生物形象，仿佛个个都在挣扎着要脱离这里的掌控。没有一个是他认识的，他看向洛基，邪神也摇了摇头。

“他们是过去的神明。”年长的女神说道，“在失去神力，被人遗忘，再也不被信仰之后，就会被嵌进这里的山壁。”

“现在”开口接上话语：“但如果通过测试，就会获得新的神力，这是我所知的神灵重生的唯一办法。”

“但我还没见过一个神能成功！”最小的女神说道。

“洛基？”索尔问道，语调微微颤抖。

“我想去。”

“那就去吧。”雷神捧起鹊鸟，轻轻吻他，“我在这里等你。”

*  
洛基从睡梦中醒来，发现自己在阿斯加德的寝宫里。

侍从敲响他的房门。

“什么事？”

“今天是继位典礼，您起来了吗？”

哦，诡计之神揉了揉额角，他忘了，索尔的继位大典，他愚蠢的哥哥要成为阿斯加德之王了。邪神冷笑一声：“我这就去。”

他可不会迟到，他期待这一天已经很久了，洛基会向父亲证明，究竟谁更适合成为众神之王。他快速起身，等绿眼睛的小王子走到加冕通道的门口时，索尔正将酒杯摔在火炬上：“再来一杯！”

这场景有一丝熟悉，洛基茫然片刻，从帷幕后转出。他的哥哥，那个莽撞的大块头，正笑着看他走近：“洛基。”

“哥哥，感觉紧张吗？”

索尔放声大笑，过了会儿才止住，湛蓝双眸温柔地看他：“老实说，我确实有那么点儿紧张……嗯，就那么一丁点儿。”

这倒是出乎意料的诚实，以他兄长的标准来说：“我以为你有在约顿海姆的时候那么紧张呢。”

“那是愤怒……好吧，那次是有点危险。谢谢你，洛基，谢谢你的大雾魔法。”雷神压低了声音，靠将过来，“不过我只在这里偷偷告诉你，当着范达尔他们的面，我是不会承认的。”

邪神再度诧异：“你今天……很不一样。”

“是吗？我有哪里不一样，我看上去怎么了？”

“像个国王。”像我的国王。

侍从端上酒，索尔拿起后犹豫片刻，问他要不要喝，被洛基摇手拒绝了。大王子一饮而尽，打发走侍从，他们互相对视。洛基终于说出他心里潜藏已久的话语：

“我会嫉妒你，但永远不要怀疑我爱你。”

索尔笑着，将他的手抚上弟弟的脖颈。

“给我一个吻？”

当雷神真的吻上来的时候，诡计之神傻眼了。

他甚至有些慌张地推开索尔，绿眸瞬间一凝：“你不是索尔。”

“我可以是，只要你愿意。”

洛基惊疑不定，他扬手催起一道魔法，却没有发现兄长有被任何人冒充的迹象。

“洛基，我可以是索尔，只要你愿意。”眼前的雷神说道，湛蓝双眸深情温柔，“今天是你的继位大典。”

邪神退了半步，心中掀起惊涛骇浪：“这到底是哪里？”

“你忘了吗，神明的采石场。”

对，他想起来了，索尔还在外面等他……

“看着我。”抚摸着他脸颊的哥哥说道，这个奥丁之子金发披肩，脸上满是无忧无虑的快活，是索尔年轻的模样，他的双眼完好无缺，他也还没有那么强大，不会让洛基感受到只能看见背影的绝望。

长发的神明带着笑意：“我爱你，洛基，留下来吧。”

“这是陷阱……”银舌头艰难道。

“这里不是。”金色神祇否认，“这里是你最深切的欲念所集，你只要走出去，就能看见对你寄予厚望的奥丁，还是一如往常爱你的芙丽嘉，我对你的感情不容置疑，四勇士他们都很尊敬你，整个王国的民众都会为你欢呼。只要你愿意，可以和我携手并立巅峰，我们现在堪堪匹敌，我不需要你奋力追赶却觉得永远追赶不上。”

洛基很难怀疑这段话，特别是隔着幕布都能听见人群欢呼自己的名字，还有不知道哪个男人在高呼：“洛基，我老婆也爱你，像我一样爱你！”

“没有人会比我更爱你。”索尔说道。

“是吗……”绿眼睛的小王子喃喃道。

这里有他想要的一切，爱、尊重、平等、荣耀，曾经索尔享有的一切也会有他的，而且这里的雷神属于他，他的全部所求不过如此，现在他懂得了，为什么没有神明从这里逃脱过。他微笑着开口：“再给我一个吻。”

雷神吻了上去。

*  
采石场的洞外，索尔•奥丁森退后一步，跪了下去，垂下脑袋，作出祈祷的姿态。

洛基，愿你通过这次考验。

你是我唯一所求，愿雷霆之神身边，常有诡计之神，如同诡计之神行走路上，常有雷霆陪伴。我们一道长大，并肩作战，也将并肩而立，无分彼此。若失去你，我会是九界间的行尸走肉，孤魂野鬼。

我请求你。

吾心之所安，吾身之所属。

我的灵魂所在。

请听见我。

我将信仰你，以我全部的虔诚，念诵你的名字，我是你的兄长，亦是你的信徒：

“洛基。”

采石场的幻境中，那对绿色眸子骤然睁开，他轻轻推开索尔的幻象：“我得回去了。”

“留下来。”

“不。”邪神整理了一下身上的着装，“你不是真实的。”

“我可以是。”雷神说道，“而且我们才刚刚好匹敌，外面的那个我已经太过强大，你不可能获得他那样的神力！那怎么会是你想要的，你永远只能追逐，甚至追不上他！”

洛基嗤一声笑：“这可不像你了，况且——谁说那不是我想要的？”

“只要是索尔，真正的那个索尔•奥丁森，他的一切我都想要。”他恶狠狠地说道，“我不允许他有一丝半毫不属于我。哪怕他再强大，神力再高，那又怎么样？”

“只有我才应该站在他的身边！我的力量也许远不及他，但他也不算全知全能，不是么？看看我离开了一小会儿，他就弄丢了他的眼睛，啧，真令人头疼。而且——”

邪神缓缓说道：“他的灵魂，只有我的才能匹敌。”

如果他连这一点都不敢相信，洛基又怎么有资格与索尔平起平坐？

他展开双手，绿袍轻动，带着邪气的笑容，召唤出一根法杖。

“永恒之枪？”真有意思，这个幻境里还有什么是没有的？

他挥出永恒之枪，将面前的索尔打得粉碎，然后整个幻境都坍塌了，洛基砰得摔倒地上，被一个温暖的怀抱拥起，他傻兮兮的兄长正咧着嘴笑着，将雨点般的吻洒落下来。

“哦，够了，够了，真肉麻。”邪神笑着嫌弃道，然后攀上哥哥的肩膀，给了他一个深吻。

他们分开，然后洛基抬起手臂，一簇火焰绕过他的手腕。

“火神？我，一个冰霜巨人？”

“是的，”命运女神中的“过去”说道，“你赢得了你的新神格。”

“但死亡不会就此罢休，你们应该明白。”

神兄弟共同笑了起来：

“我们当然明白。”

生存本身，就是一场与死亡的无尽搏斗，就算最终所有生命都有尽头，但这份抗争本身就是存活的内容和意义。

他们既有彼此，又何惧于挑战。

新火神突然想起一件事来：

“索尔，你真的和墨菲斯托签订过契约？”


	6. Chapter 6

“索尔？”

“……没有。”

“那你和我说——”

“墨菲斯托真的找过我！”奥丁的长子急急解释道，那是在一切尘埃落定之后，命运归还了她在密米尔泉夺走的眼睛，诸神黄昏被终止，洛基现在正赖在他哥哥的怀抱里，他们在闪电宫的床上，非常惬意。

好吧，只是洛基很惬意，雷神可紧张得很。

“以你的聪明智慧，也确实编不出那套契约内容。”银舌头不无嘲讽地说道。

被弟弟嫌弃的兄长并无不快，只是搂着他的兄弟：“他在我最绝望的时候找到我，提出那份契约，我想……那也好吧，至少我可以看到你还活着。就算……我永远只能看见。”

洛基磨了磨牙：“你不觉得我会想得到你？”

索尔沉默片刻：“想过。”

“那你——”

“我不确定是什么时间，洛基，我想我把时间倒回的足够早，我就只会是你的哥哥，那至少你不用——嗷！”

被揪了短发的雷神惨嚎一声，邪神咬牙切齿：“你这个蠢货！我不敢相信我爱上你那么久。”

听清弟弟话语的索尔忍不住扬起大大的笑容，他任由洛基在他身上张牙舞爪：“就在我要答应的时候，班纳敲了我的房门，告诉我他和斯塔克有了一个主意。”

“他们能有什么主意？”

“斯塔克说他发现他原先装在胸前的能量源，和空间宝石是同一物质构成的。”

诡计之神惊愕抬头：“这不可能！”

“什么不可能？”

“他们怎么能造出空间宝石？”

“我们可以。”索尔温和道，“尼达维的矮人国王，那时只剩了他一个，还被灭霸砍掉了双手，但他的知识还在他的大脑中。斯塔克见过心灵宝石的构造投影，那确实很庞大，但不是完全不能理解。瓦坎达就能储存下宝石的资料，而且那时我手中有五颗无限宝石。”

当时的钢铁侠意气昂扬：“如果那些什么宇宙神可以用东西打造它们，那托尼•斯塔克也一定可以！”

当然，他还有他的战友们，那时整个宇宙都是他们的后盾。在神明眼中，那些都是蝼蚁；在灭霸看来，他们都是过多的，轻易就被清除了一半的存在；可那至少是遍及所有生命星球的蝼蚁，是誓将救回至亲至爱的另一半。

他们造成了一颗小小的宝石，那一天的阳光无比璀璨。

发动无限手套的任务被交给了雷霆之神，班纳经过认真地测算，得出了他们可能的降落点：

“我们的宝石已经尽量靠近真正的空间宝石，但我不能肯定是否完全一致。最好的结果，是把时间倒回一切发生之前，最糟糕的是一年之前灭霸已经打了响指以后，我和斯塔克已经尽力避免这种可能了，还有一种较大的可能，是纽约之战的时候……”

“好吧，按照老冰棍经常说的，我们需要一个计划。”

“我会先杀死灭霸。”索尔沉声说道。

“也想想怎么好好和你弟弟见面，”罗曼诺夫安慰道，“别太紧绷了。”

之后的事情，大家都知道了。

他们创造了奇迹，赢回了他们值得的一切。

洛基听完了这个故事，轻轻靠在兄长的肩上，不得不承认雷神变得狡猾了，居然能够只说一半的真相，就是为了激他的弟弟和他上床……

喵了个咪的，到底谁是诡计之神啊！

过了一会儿，他的蠢哥哥终于想起来问了：“你是什么时候知道我没有签约的？”

洛基哼了一声：“我们的第一个晚上，我被命运女神抓走之前，如果你真的签订了那个契约，就算打死也不会和我上床的。”

“是的……”索尔承认，嗅着他的头发，“我更想和你一起度过更长的时光。”

在经历了那么多之后，只要还能相守相望，已是此世难得的幸福了。

何况现在他们融为一体，如此亲密无间。

洛基抬起头，邪邪一笑，宽宏大度地接受兄长新一轮的亲吻。

他们彼此交缠。


End file.
